So hell der Tag
by ahndja
Summary: Zwanzig Dinge über Bellatrix Lestrange, die sie niemals laut sagen würde. Übersetzung von cupid-painted-blinds "Bright the Day".


_bright the _**day**

(oder, zwanzig Dinge über Bellatrix Lestrange, die sie niemals laut aussprechen würde)

1. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Sirius gehabt, und deswegen tötete sie ihn schnell, bevor er gefangen genommen und gefoltert werden konnte.

2. Askaban war zehn Mal schrecklicher, als sie je zugeben würde – als der Dunkle Lord sie beiläufig fragte, ob es schwierig war, derart eingesperrt zu sein, antwortete sie, es sei nichts gewesen, weil sie genau wusste, was sie tun würde, sobald sie entkam. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie sich in ihrer Zelle zusammengerollt, während sie den Schreien von der einen Seite und den hämischen Beleidigungen ihres Cousins von der anderen Seite zuhörte; sie wünschte sich mit jedem kleinen Stück ihrer Seele, dass sie Fenster groß genug wären, um durch sie hindurch zu springen.

3. Sie wurde während ihres ersten Jahres im Gefängnis beinahe wahnsinnig, weil sie versuchte herauszufinden, wie Sirius nicht den Verstand verlor. Die Ironie dabei ist – weil sie sich mit ihrer Besessenheit beinahe selbst in den Wahnsinn trieb, gelang es ihr, ihren Verstand zu behalten.

4. Narzissa versuchte einmal, ihr das Tanzen beizubringen, doch sie merkte, dass ihre Füße sich nicht richtig bewegen wollten, ganz egal, was sie dachte. Anstatt sich darüber Sorgen zu machen oder hart darum zu kämpfen, die Schritte zu lernen, sagte sie ihrer Schwester einfach, dass Tanzen für schwache Narren war und sie lieber sterben würde, anstatt sich wie ein jämmerlicher, anmutiger Schwan zu bewegen. Sie wusste, dass sie Narzissas Gefühle verletzt hatte, doch nur ein winziger Teil von ihr kümmerte sich darum.

Sie hatte Narzissa noch nie ausstehen können. Andromeda war eher wie sie, wagemutig und clever und distanziert, doch Andromeda heiratete ein Schlammblut und war deswegen nicht mehr Teil der Familie. Bellatrix selbst war es egal, dass er ein Schlammblut war; nicht aber, dass er ein nervender Idiot war.

5. Ihr Vater war ein liebloser, kaltherziger Mann. Sie heulte wie ein Baby an dem Tag, als er starb, ohne dass sie je wusste, warum.

6. Bei dem Begräbnis starrte sie kalt geradeaus, mit versteinertem Gesicht und trockenen Augen, während Narzissa jammerte und Andromeda an ihrem Rock zupfte.

7. Sie hatte einmal einen Traum, in dem sie fiel und fiel und dann auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mehrere Stunden lang lag sie im Bett und hörte den Geräuschen der Nacht zu, während sie sich fragte, ob die tot oder lebendig war. Und dann ging die Sonne auf, und ihr war klar, dass der alte Aberglaube Unsinn war.

Später, in Askaban, wünschte sie sich, er wäre es nicht.

8. In dem Moment, als die Türen aufschwangen und Regulus an ihr vorbeiging, um sich vor den Dunklen Lord zu stellen, wusste sie, dass es falsch gewesen war, ihn mitzunehmen.

9. Als Regulus verschwand, schrieb sie einen langen Brief an Sirius, in dem sie alles erklärte, was sie wusste von dem, was passiert war; so viel von der unzusammenhängenden Geschichte, wie sie Kreacher hatte entlocken können; und genau wo er schauen musste, sollte er Rache nehmen wollen (was ihre Adresse war.) Sobald sie den Brief, drei Rollen Pergament lang, beendet hatte, zündete sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab an und kritzelte _Dein Bruder ist tot_ auf einen fünf Zentimeter langen Fetzen Pergament und verschickte ihn. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn aufspüren sollte, nur um zu sehen, ob es ihm überhaupt etwas bedeutete, doch dazu konnte sie sich nicht aufraffen – es kümmerte sie einfach nicht.

10. Sie belog sich selbst – was sie wirklich wollte, war, Sirius zu finden und sich von ihm schlagen zu lassen. Was sie wirklich wollte, war, ihn zu finden und sich mit ihm zu prügeln – ein richtiger Kampf, mit Schlägen und Tritten und Haareziehen und Schreien – bis sie blutete, bis sie weinen und behaupten konnte, dass es der Schmerz war, nicht Schuldbewusstsein. Stattdessen ging sie zu Bett und erwähnte ihren jüngsten Cousin nie mehr.

11. Alle von Regulus' Freunden hatten fürchterliche Angst vor ihr, und das amüsierte fast so sehr wie es sie störte.

12. Als sie neun war, tötete sie aus Versehen eine Katze und hielt ihren Körper, der immer steifer wurde, in ihrem Armen, bis er kalt war, und rang mit Horror und ihren Tränen. Ihre Mutter fand sie eine Stunde später vor, wie sie das tote Tier an sich presste, zerrte es von ihren zitternden Fingern und sagte ihr, sie solle ihre wunderschönen Hände nicht mit einem solch widerlichen Ding beschmutzen.

13. Im Alter von neunzehn Jahren fand sie heraus, dass sie keine Kinder haben konnte. Drei Tage später heiratete sie Rodolphus Lestrange und sagte ihm nie, dass sie niemals Eltern sein würden.

14. Das erste Mal, das Sirius Severus Snape einen Streich spielte, schalt Bella ihn laut, weil sie wusste, dass es eine sehr viel schlimmere Bestrafung für ihn sein würde, wenn sie öffentlich zugab, mit ihm verwandt zu sein, als alles andere, das sie sich ausdenken konnte. Er streckte ihr die Zunge raus und beinahe – beinahe! – lachte sie, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog und damit drohte, genau diese Zunge aus seinem Kopf zu fluchen.

Sie erzählte ihm nie, dass er sie stolz machte, als er einfach nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sie fragte, ob das das Schlimmste sei, was sie zu bieten habe. Er hätte es gehasst, das zu wissen.

15. Sie mochte Jazzmusik und Stummfilme wirklich, wirklich gerne.

16. Irgendwo, tief unter Umhängen und Staub und alten Mottenkugeln, bewahrte Bellatrix ihr Hochzeitsfoto auf, mit Andromeda an ihrer Seite, ihre Trauzeugin.

17. Als sie das erste Mal jemanden sterben sah, war sie sechs Jahre alt. Sie starrte die Leiche auf dem Boden mehrere Minuten lang an und rannte dann in ihr Zimmer, vor Angst zitternd und schluchzend. Ihr Vater erwischte sie auf dem Weg dorthin, seine Fingernägel gruben sich in ihren Oberarm, und er zischte in ihr Ohr, dass sie _nichts_ gesehen hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und aus tiefster Überzeugung nickte sie.

18. Als sie herausfand, dass Narzissa in Lucius Malfoy verschossen war, schlug sie ihrer Mutter vor, ihn mit Andromeda zusammenzubringen. Sie konnte nie erklären, warum.

19. Als sie die Longbottoms aufspürte, _fühlte_ sie sich wahnsinnig – und es war berauschend. Als könnte sie einfach loslassen und all ihre Frustration ausleben – all ihren Hass auf ihren Cousin, all ihre Enttäuschung über das, was sie verloren hatte, all ihren Ärger auf sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihren Lord hatte verschwinden _lassen_ (nicht sterben, denn der Dunkle Lord konnte niemals sterben).

(_Richtig?_)

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie sich diese Frage stellte, also richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Mann und sah zu, wie er von Krämpfen der Pein geschüttelt wurde, lange nachdem sie bereits wusste, dass er ihr nichts erzählen konnte. Teils, weil es sie die vergangenen paar Wochen vergessen ließ, und teils, weil es sich richtig anfühlte, doch mehr, weil es sich _falsch_ anfühlte. Sie brach die Regeln und ruinierte ihre Zukunft und sie öffnete ihre Arme und - in einer selbstzerstörerischen, wilden Raserei, auf die ihr Cousin stolz wäre – hieß die Dunkelheit willkommen.

20. Ihr letzter Gedanke vor dem Sterben war, dass sie die Katze hätte begraben sollen.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Feedback? ;-)


End file.
